wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of the Beginning
The End of the Beginning is the Two Hundred Fifty Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 16, 2018. Synopsis The Final Battle between Paul Gekko and Eggman commences as the Heroes of the Old. As the others prepare for the imprisonment of Dr. Eggman, Darth Baron steps into the scene and save the day. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko's confrontation with Eggman. Prologue= Believing they have the upper hand now, Paul Gekko had met face to face with Darth Baron at the castle's courtyard. As Darth Baron had easily overwhelmed Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke, the Seika twins rushed to the rescue and stopping him from delivering the killing blow. The Seika twins appearance had triggered Darth Baron's memories of Padmé Seika, his former lover that he didn't save. Nevertheless, he accepted the Seika twins as his "sons" and guided Paul Gekko and his friends to Eggman's Throne Room. |-|Evil Containment Unleashed= After making their way to the throne room, Eggman was very furious at the Heroes of the Old capturing the Death Egg , unleashed his dreaded new machine, the Egg Viper. Dr. Eggman attacks Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke but dodges it; the emperor then turned to the ceiling in the air which seemingly disappears making Paul Gekko calling him a coward. The Egg Viper surprised Paul Gekko, Sasuke, Naruto, the Seika twins and Darth Baron, from the floor below and crushes them with its tail. Despite this, Darth Baron having avoided the surprise from the floor, the persona of Darth Baron was no more, and Anakin Ōtsutsuki, the Jedi Knight, was reborn. At the cost of Anakin getting crushed by the Egg Viper, he destroyed it, forcing Eggman out of there and finally used the Evil Containment Jutsu as Eggman is successfully thrown into the Electronic Jar. By imprisoning Eggman and ending his reign, fulfilled his destiny by destroying the Sith and restoring balance to the Force. |-|The Dying Hero= With Operation Containment complete, Anakin saw the Seika twins not as heroes, but as his and Padme's sons, and gave Paul Gekko and his friends a smile, the smile that only his wife ever saw. Paul Gekko was willing to heal him from the darkness but Anakin told him that he already had and asked him to tell Paul Gekko's family he had been right about him before passing away; his selfless sacrifice allowed his spirit to be preserved in the Force by his former mentor, Rock Ōtsutsuki. Following the death of Anakin, the Seika twins cried on Anakin's lifeless body as Paul Gekko comforts them and Naruto states that they will make a grave for him. |-|Freedom Civil War aftermath= With the war finally over, the Heroes of the Old sets out to clean up the mess that Eggman has left the multiverse in. In the aftermath, Paul Gekko disbands the Heroes of the Old. Feeling that plenty of people out there need their aid, the Seika twins parts ways with their new friends, who compliment them for their growth. Miwa then concludes that they all saved the world through cooperation, which will make their friendships last forever. Some time after, Miwa Tomoe and Lelouch Ōtsutsuki and became parents of the Imperial Family and are appointed as the new rulers of the newly reformed Galactic Eggman Empire with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's permission. |-|New Threat Emerges= In the aftermath of Eggman's imprisonment, Martin Lazzari and another soldier are seen monitoring Godzilla, confirming it was heading to it's ancient slumber to which Martin responds that the accepted theory has always been that Godzilla and monsters like him arose due to humanity's tampering with Earth's environment. But he says that perhaps this interpretation is incorrect, and humanity existed for the sole purpose of bringing Godzilla, the ultimate lifeform, into being. Josh tells Martin that Captain Haruo Sakaki wouldn't want to hear this, and Martin replies that as a human being he doesn't want to accept it either. Aboard the Aratrum, members of the Central Committee listen to the last broadcast received from Mechagodzilla City. It contains a conversation between Mulu-elu Galu-gu and Haruo, where Galu-gu urges Haruo to do what is necessary to destroy Godzilla, even though it means Mechagodzilla City's Nanometal will continue to spread. Just as Haruo screams defiantly, the broadcast ends. The Bilusaludo chieftain Halu-elu Dolu-do is infuriated and demands that Haruo be executed for treason. Takeshi J. Hamamoto argues that it was Galu-gu who committed an act of treason by unwillingly subjecting soldiers to Nanometal assimilation, and expresses suspicion that Mechagodzilla and its Nanometal were in reality a tool the Bilusaludo intended to use for the conquest of Earth. Unberto Mori sits silently as Dolu-do and Hamamoto's argument becomes increasingly heated. Back on Dens, in the Houtua's village, Haruo watches as Martin examines Yuko Tani's partially Nanometal-assimilated body. Martin sadly reports that there is nothing he can do for her. Haruo insists that Yuko's heart is beating and she is still alive, but Martin responds that she is brain-dead and will never awaken, and that the Nanometal is simply keeping her heart beating. Metphies then walks into the room along with Adam Bindewald and a few others. He explains that they cannot withdraw to the Aratrum now, as opinions there are split regarding how Haruo should be dealt with, with the Bilusaludo specifically arguing he should be punished. Haruo asks if this is because he ended their one chance of defeating Godzilla. Martin says that they indirectly ended up proving Galu-gu was right, as without Mechagodzilla City's Nanometal they now have no way to defeat Godzilla. Metphies counters by saying that Haruo's dedication to the idea of humanity ensured that the Bilusaludo could not create their own Godzilla through Mechagodzilla. Haruo asks why he was the only one saved from the Nanometal assimilation, and Adam asserts that it was a miracle from God. Yuko, he argues, turned her back on humanity by siding with the Bilusaludo and died for it. Haruo becomes furious and pins Adam to the wall, but eventually releases his grip and falls onto his knees next to Yuko, continuing to grieve over her. Adam and the others with him continue to insist that Haruo was protected by God, and his survival was nothing short of a miracle. Later, Metphies attempts to enter the Houtua's temple, but Miana stops him, saying it is the place of the Houtua's God and that he needs permission to enter. Metphies apologizes and says he must have been lost, then leaves. It soon becomes clear that Metphies is attracting a devoted religious following, as a congregation is held in the village where soldiers insist they were spared from the Nanometal through their devotion to God. Martin pulls Haruo aside and reminds him how many soldiers experienced poor physical health when inside Mechagodzilla City, Haruo included. He says that all of these soldiers had been treated medically by the Houtua, and he believes the scales they secrete from their skin must react negatively with Nanometal. This is why Haruo was spared from the Nanometal infection while Yuko was not, as Miana had healed him with these scales. As Metphies passes by followed by several devotees, Haruo asks to speak with him privately. The two enter a room where Haruo explains to Metphies the truth about why he resisted the Nanometal infection. To Haruo's shock, Metphies replies that he figured as much. Haruo asks Metphies if he has been deliberately lying to mislead the others into believing God had intervened. Metphies replies that it is necessary to finally summon God so that He can destroy Godzilla. He says that sufficiently advanced science and magic are one and the same, as human scholars have argued in the past. Humans regard magic and religion as occult, as they have not reached the Exif's level of understanding. Humans can only accept the existence of God if they are following another human who has; a hero. Metphies says Haruo is this hero, but Haruo is disgusted by Metphies' deception and storms off. Back on the Aratrum, Mori and Hamamoto discuss on the bridge what to do with Haruo. Suddenly, alarms are sounded on the ship and they are contacted by Dolu-do. He informs them that he and the other Bilusaludo on the ship have seized control of the engine room and have shut down all power to the ship. He says they will not restore power until Captain Sakaki is dealt with. The Aratrum is able to operate on auxiliary power, but Hamamoto reminds Mori that the ship can only support life for a few days unless power is restored. When Martin learns of the events transpiring on the ship, he tells Haruo that their best option for resolving the crisis is for him to disappear. It is unsafe for Haruo to remain in the village due to the fervor of Metphies' cult, who have been convinced by Metphies that Haruo is chosen by God. He also can't return to the Aratrum since the Bilusaludo are calling for his head. If no one can locate Haruo, he says, Mori and Hamamoto may be able to reason with Dolu-do and restore power to the ship without needing to arrest Haruo. While Haruo is hesitant to sit idly by, Martin insists that the correct thing to do in this situation is nothing. He tells Haruo that Miana will be watching over him, and she happily repeats Martin's instructions in broken speech, indicating she understands. That night, while inside Miana's hut, she notices that Haruo is acting very sad and withdrawn. He explains his regrets for not being able to defeat Godzilla, even when the chance was right in front of him. Miana tries to comfort him by saying he did not lose, because in the Houtua's culture simply living is to win. Because Haruo survived, he has won. To Haruo's surprise, Miana begins removing her clothes and embraces him, claiming that she wants to "connect life" with him. She tries to remove Haruo's suit, but cannot figure out how. Haruo politely rejects her advances, saying that she doesn't need to do that and asking her to just let him sleep. Miana understands, and leaves him be. Meanwhile, Metphies stands before a makeshift altar to God inside the Houtua village. Using his Garbetrium, he begins telepathically conversing with Endurph aboard the Aratrum. As Miana exits the hut, she overhears the telepathic communication. Things have become dire aboard the Aratrum as unrest and panic spread. In the chaos, Endurph has attracted a similar following devoted to bringing forth God to kill Godzilla. Endurph reports his success to Metphies and acknowledges that their plan is proceeding at last, although he does not understand Metphies' fixation with Haruo. Metphies says that Haruo is special, and his cooperation is needed to ensure humanity offers itself to God. As he lays on the ground in Miana's hut, Haruo sees Miana leaning over him and again trying to remove his suit. He remembers that his suit was removed when he first awoke in Miana's hut after she had saved him, and as such she should have known how to remove his suit earlier. He finally deduces that she is not Miana but rather Maina pretending to be her. After successfully removing Haruo's suit, Maina again disrobes and embraces Haruo. She says that she is scared and worried that Haruo looks so sad, and wants to connect life so she can make him "win." Haruo admits that he is scared too, and embraces Maina back. As his conversation with Endurph ends, Metphies detects Miana watching him in the room. He tells her to show herself, and she confronts him. She says that Metphies was always silent around the Houtua, and they were never able to read his mind like they did the humans and Bilusaludo. She asks why he was hiding his telepathy, and Metphies replies that it was necessary to guide the lost to salvation. She asks where Metphies is guiding humanity, but he threatens her by saying that if he were to tell her he would need to sacrifice her. As Miana understands his threat and tries to flee, Metphies grabs her by the arm and restrains her. He whispers to her to get on her knees and pray for the "Golden Death." He then forcibly shows her the vision of an approaching three-headed winged figure, terrifying her. Haruo enters the room with Metphies' altar to God and sees him standing over a pot. Metphies says that Haruo has arrived in time for the banquet, and instructs Haruo to drink from a bowl that he fills with liquid from the pot. Haruo obliges and begins to approach the pot. To his horror he sees Miana floating inside it, then promptly awakens next to Maina, realizing it was a dream. He looks next to him and notices that Maina is paralyzed with fear. She says that she heard her sister say the name "Ghidorah." Concurrently, Metphies assembles a gathering before the altar, pouring soup from a pot and giving it to his followers. He says that the soup which was once in the pot is now inside each of them, and likewise they will all become part of something greater when God arrives. Metphies delivers a sermon while Endurph delivers a similar one to his followers aboard the Aratrum. They both ask their followers if they are willing to accept their destiny and sacrifice themselves to God so he may destroy Godzilla, and they all enthusiastically reply that they are. Metphies says then that the time has come to call forth God and reveal His sacred name. Metphies places a crystal onto his Garbetrium and speaks God's name: Ghidorah. The Garbetrium glows bright yellow as his followers feverishly chant Ghidorah's name and call upon the "Wings of Death" to destroy Godzilla. Metphies instructs his followers to close their eyes as they continue to chant. Three shadows emerge from the Garbetrium and begin to creep across the floor. As they pass the shadows of the cultists they bite down on them, which dismembers their actual bodies. Adam opens his eyes and sees his fellow congregation members being torn apart and collapsing to the ground dead one by one. He realizes his situation too late as he sees the winged silhouette of Ghidorah approaching him, and can only scream as he too becomes the monster's victim. The cultists aboard the Aratrum continue chanting as a singularity suddenly opens in the space right next to the ship. The ship's crew try to understand the phenomenon as a golden dragon-like head atop a spiky serpentine neck emerges from the singularity. The creature begins circling around the Aratrum, trapping it in a strong gravitational field and causing havoc with its systems. As it coils around the ship, the monster begins emitting lightning strikes from its neck that strike and damage it. Passengers aboard the Aratrum begin to flee in terror as the ship collapses from the inside and many are crushed by falling debris. Endurph stares euphorically as he sees Ghidorah's head approaching the ship, and begins cackling maniacally as he is killed in an explosion. Dolu-do contacts the bridge from the engine room and tries to restart the ship's engine, but is subsequently killed as the engine explodes. The Controller on the bridge informs Mori and Hamamoto that the engine room was destroyed 40 seconds ago even though they just received Dolu-do's transmission. She then reports that all life signs on the bridge had ceased; it's as if they are already dead. Mori and Hamamoto stare in disbelief and terror as Ghidorah's head lunges directly at them. They can only scream before Ghidorah's gravity crushes the ship and it completely explodes, killing all aboard. On the planet's surface, Martin loses contact with the Aratrum. He and Josh look into the sky and see that it has suddenly turned black as cumulonimbus clouds begin to form. Huge bolts of lightning strike the ground while three swirling vortexes appear in the sky. They retreat to the Houtua's watchtower and are joined by Haruo and Maina. Black portals open inside the vortexes in the sky. Martin and Josh can find no explanation for the phenomena, as their computer is only registering a growing gravitational field. The computer detects faint life signs on a nearby hill, and Haruo determines that Metphies must be behind this. He then leaves to confront Metphies. The bizarre weather draws the attention of Godzilla, who swam to Antarctica to find Yahweh finally extracted Ghidorah from the void revealing a huge three headed and four-winged golden dragon Godzilla begins coursing with electromagnetic energy and fires his atomic breath at Ghidorah. Inexplicably, the beam seems to curve harmlessly around Ghidorah's head. Godzilla charges and fires the beam again; this time it is reflected directly at the ground. Martin wonders if Ghidorah had somehow distorted the beam with gravity waves or bent space-time around it. Josh says that the computer shows no sign of Godzilla's beam being reflected, and indicates that it fired in a straight line. In fact, he reports, the computer cannot detect Ghidorah at all, only the gravity wells in the sky. Only their eyes and ears could perceive Ghidorah. Ghidorah lunges at Godzilla, who swipes at him with his hand. Godzilla's hand phases harmlessly through Ghidorah, who circles behind Godzilla and bites down on his shoulder. Godzilla roars out in pain and tries to grab Ghidorah's neck, but his hand again completely phases through it. Josh says the computer shows Godzilla's electromagnetic energy dropping, which Martin says is impossible since Godzilla was only bitten and his shield should protect him. Godzilla swipes at Ghidorah with his tail, which also harmlessly passes through him. Josh detects further gravitational disturbances as two more heads emerge from the other portals and attack Godzilla, one biting his other shoulder and the other biting his leg. Haruo passes through the Houtua village and heads to the hill. As he approaches he sees Ghidorah locked in battle with Godzilla. When he finally reaches the top of the hill, he finds Metphies watching the battle and Miana tied to a wooden structure. Metphies tells Haruo that Miana is alive, and Haruo demands to know what Metphies has done. Metphies replies that he is finally fulfilling his divine purpose. He has brought forth the Golden Demise: King Ghidorah. Haruo recognizes Ghidorah as the being which Metphies said destroyed the Exif homeworld. Metphies explains that the purpose of life is to be an offering to Ghidorah. Planets are the seeds of civilization, and Godzilla is the fruit of civilization. Ghidorah is that which harvests that fruit. There is no greater blessing than to meet one's end at the hands of Ghidorah, Metphies says. He turns to face Haruo, showing that he has replaced one of his eyes with the Garbetrium crystal. As he stares into the glowing crystal, Haruo tries to reach Metphies only to collapse to the ground. He finds himself inside a telepathic vision, inside which Metphies speaks to him. Metphies explains that long ago, the Exif scientifically advanced to the point they made contact with a higher-dimensional lifeform. They learned that existence was finite and meaningless, and that the only path to eternity was to offer themselves to Ghidorah, something from beyond this existence. Meanwhile, Godzilla continues unsuccessfully to struggle with Ghidorah, his attempts to grab the creature's necks resulting in his hand phasing through them. Martin and Josh, observing the battle, determine that despite Godzilla's shield being activated, he is still taking damage from Ghidorah's assault. Godzilla begins converting the electromagnetic energy in his body into heat, as he had done in his battle with Mechagodzilla City. Godzilla's skin begins to crack and glow scarlet, as the area around him becomes superheated. Still, Ghidorah appears completely unaffected by the heat. He continues biting down on Godzilla, and gradually the scarlet glow begins to disappear from his body. Martin and Josh determine that Ghidorah is absorbing the heat as fast as Godzilla can produce it. As a result, Godzilla's body begins to cool as the surrounding heat vanishes without producing any steam. Martin finally determines that Ghidorah isn't from this dimension, and as such its physical laws don't apply to him. Josh asks if this means Ghidorah can kill Godzilla, but Martin says it means he can destroy the entire planet. Ghidorah begins to lift Godzilla into the air effortlessly, despite his incredible size. Martin says that since Ghidorah is from another universe, Godzilla is totally powerless against him. From Godzilla's perspective, Ghidorah is essentially an illusion, but for Ghidorah Godzilla is physically present and can be attacked. Martin realizes that the only way for an extradimensional creature like Ghidorah to operate in this dimension is if someone is guiding it, and that someone must be Metphies. Paul Gekko declares that he has to go warn Mothra, but Maina insists on coming to save Haruo too, saying that he is already fighting with Ghidorah as well. As Ghidorah lifts Godzilla further into the air, Josh notices that Godzilla's measurements are becoming impossible to detect as well, as if Ghidorah is eroding reality. Within Haruo's vision, Metphies subjects him to events from his past such as the death of his parents and his harsh life aboard the Aratrum. He tries to convince Haruo that the only way to have meaning in his life and achieve his goal of destroying Godzilla is to accept Ghidorah, to convince the rest of mankind that Ghidorah is the only path to salvation. He brings Haruo to the Tanzawa Forest, near the wreckage of a Multipodal Battery. He asks Haruo if he is going to let all those who gave their lives against Godzilla die in vain. A procession of soldiers who died in the fight against Godzilla begins walking past. Next, a gruesomely charred Eliott Leland emerges from the burning wreckage and asks Haruo why he won't do what is necessary. The Nanometal-infected Yuko appears next to him, accusing Haruo of letting her die so that he can live with Miana and Maina instead. Next, Haruo finds himself inside a study, with a chalkboard containing various mathematical formulas. He is transported inside a Boeing B-29 Superfortress flying above a Japanese city, and witnesses an atomic bomb being dropped onto it. Metphies, seated next to him in the cockpit, explains how humanity's scientific advancement led to the development of such terrible weapons and consequently the emergence of Godzilla himself, the instrument of human extinction. In the real world, Paul Gekko prayed Mothra rescuing Metphies Maina brings Martin into the Houtua temple and into the passage containing the Egg left behind by the Houtua's God; Mothra. They place their hands onto the Egg, as Maina beseeches it to bring their message to Haruo. Hearing Maina's plea, the Mothra enters Haruo's vision. Mothra flies over the B-29 and tears Haruo free from the cockpit. As he falls from the sky, Haruo hears Maina and Martin contacting him. Martin explains that Metphies must be guiding Ghidorah in this dimension somehow, and Haruo realizes that Metphies is doing so through the Garbetrium crystal in his eye. Ghidorah appears in the vision and engulfs Haruo, who next finds himself reliving the destruction of Mechagodzilla City from inside the Vulture. He asks Metphies why he is showing him this, and is transported aboard the Aratrum. He witnesses Metphies handing an elderly passenger a bomb before he boards the Landing Ship bound for Tau-e. Haruo realizes that it was Metphies who orchestrated the destruction of the ship all along. Daichi Tani and the other elderly passengers then appear before Haruo. Daichi explains that they wanted to die, as it was a form of mercy, and asked Haruo to understand. Metphies continues subjecting Haruo to more visions. Haruo finds himself as a child standing next to Metphies on the Aratrum launch pad once again, witnessing Godzilla appear over the horizon, but this time the shadows of Ghidorah's heads stretch across the ground. Haruo frees his arm from Metphies' grasp and walks backwards to pick up the flower locket his parents had given him. This triggers a flashback of Haruo's parents watching him inside his crib as a baby. They discuss his name, Haruo, which comes from the Japanese word for "spring." They say this name is perfect, because spring always comes even in as despairing a time as this. Haruo is whisked back aboard the Aratrum where Daichi pleads with him again to give in. Haruo musters the strength to reject Daichi and grab him forcefully by the head. This snaps Haruo out of the vision, and he finds himself now holding Metphies by his head. Haruo firmly rejects Metphies' ideology, saying he will not let Ghidorah destroy everything just so he can defeat Godzilla. He presses onto the Garbetrium crystal with his thumb, shattering it. With the crystal destroyed, Ghidorah loses his connection to Metphies and becomes bound by this dimension's physics. He shrieks and releases Godzilla, who finds that he can now make physical contact with his enemy. As he falls back to the ground, Godzilla courses with electromagnetic energy and swings his tail to fire a plasma cutter which produces a cloud of smoke and debris that extends all the way to the hill where Haruo is. Ghidorah tries to bite down on Godzilla again, but he swings his tail at Ghidorah knocking it to the ground. Yahweh closed black portal to prevent Ghidorah from escaping and Godzilla notice Paul Gekko injecting the super thermonuclear energy into Godzilla's body allowing it to unleash it's molecular power. Godzilla fired the atomic breath at Ghidorah's middle head, decapitating it in the process. Godzilla then grabs another head and tears off its lower jaw, causing it to vanish. Godzilla then stomped on the Ghidorah last remaining head and then uses it's tail to crush Ghidorah's body thanks to the super thermonuclear energy that Paul Gekko gave him as the sky becomes clear again. On the hill, Haruo regains consciousness and finds Metphies laying against a rock. He approaches Metphies, who places his hands on him and declares that for as long as Haruo lives, Ghidorah will be watching him. Tetphies, Metphies's younger brother, told him that the three sovereigns had already helped Godzilla destroy Ghidorah's real body now that. Metphies, who had thought his brother died, had been sad and disappointed by Tetphies's love for Godzilla and the rest of the monster tribe, then lowers his hands and dies. Despite what he had done, Haruo still grieves for the person he long considered his closest friend. He cradles Metphies' body in his arms and sobs. Months later, and the surviving humans have integrated with Houtua society. They laid down their weapons and abandoned their armors, adopting the culture and clothing of the Houtua and living alongside them. Maina is pregnant with Haruo's child, and Haruo at last seems to have found some measure of peace and happiness with his new family. Miana brings Haruo outside to show him a field of blooming flowers. Haruo remarks that even though he was named after spring, this was the first time he truly saw it. Martin sees Haruo and calls him over to show him something. He explains that he finally figured out how to reactivate the last surviving Vulture from Mechagodzilla City using Nanometal he harvested from Yuko's body. With the self-replicating ability of Nanometal, he explains, they will be able to completely rebuild human civilization and abandon the Houtua's primitive lifestyle. Haruo experiences a sudden vision and hears Yahweh's voice explain that the time for the titans to rise again as it prevents the cycle of destruction from continuing. Haruo returns to the village and sits next to Miana and Maina. Miana notices that he seems distressed, but he declares he is fine and leaves. Miana follows him and finds him picking up Yuko's body. She asks what he is doing, but he asks her if she thinks Godzilla is scary. She says that Godzilla is scary, so Haruo says she must hate him. Miana replies that the Houtua do not have a word for "hate," and while Godzilla is scary storms and natural disasters are scary as well. The Houtua do not hate Godzilla any more than they hate tornadoes or earthquakes. She tells Haruo that she doesn't understand what he is saying, and he responds that if he stayed that she might understand him, which is what he is afraid of. That is why he must leave, he says. He picks up Yuko's body and leaves the village, then brings her into the last Vulture. He activates it and begins flying toward Godzilla, who is standing dormant in the open. As the Vulture approaches, Godzilla begins to awaken and start to charging his electromagnetic energy. Haruo yells at Godzilla that he is the last remnant of humanity's past, and represents all the lives and dreams Godzilla destroyed. He asks Godzilla to completely burn away the hatred of the past and this time leave nothing behind. Haruo becomes silent and accepts his fate peacefully as Godzilla obliges and fires his atomic breath at the Vulture, which crashes and explodes before walking to the sea and rest due to the defeat of the Eggman Empire. 28 years later, Paul Gekko and the other members of the Heroes of the Old has placed mourned in the Pipe Maze over a graveyard, commemorating the fallen hero. As Paul Gekko continued mourning, he was called by his favorite rock stars the Backstreet Boys. The Fearsome Five in their disguises are enjoying the music in the concert. After the concert, the fearsome five vanishes in a swirl of black smoke. In a remote part of Dens, Abis Mal, the Fearsome Five, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, King Sombra, the Eight Deadly Mavericks, Toshiya Gekko, and Lightning appear in a strange cavern, unaware of who transported them. The one who summoned them is revealed to be the blue-coated ram Grogar, an ancient and powerful villain thought to be a figure of legend. Grogar explains that he has brought the villains together to get rid of the Legendary Heroes of the Old. Having observed one of the Galactic Eggman Empire's defeats, Grogar has identified the secret to their many victories: working together. He demands that the villains team up with him to finally take the heroes down. Lightning was proud of the card he made, "Judgement Arrows" but when learned that Sigla the Galactic Ignis, having been modeled after Paul Gekko was observing and helping the Heroes of the Old imprison Eggman into the electronic jar. Sigla's actions made him furious and exposed since the Eggman Empire reformed and repented. Lightning's eyes became fired up, since he didn't expect of Sigla's custom simulation had discovered the hidden simulation. He didn't accept that he was the inferior Ignis and Paul Gekko, and thought of himself as the superior of them all. Grogar encourages Lightning's jealousy and explained that the "Armatos Legio Monsters" can be destroyed by the Valkyries of the long forgotten legend. Lightning swore to crush Paul Gekko to prevent his downfall. Grogar encourages Lightning's vengeance, saying if he fails, he must submit to Grogar's will or else be sent back to data. Lightning agrees to the ultimatum, and Grogar sends him away to Paul Gekko's house. While Lightning is away along King Sombra, Grogar tells Chrysalis, Tirek, Toshiya and Cozy Glow to try and work together. |-|The Duel of Fates= Meanwhile, as Paul Gekko relaxes with his friend Jin Kusanagi. Jin gasped, as Lightning approached him came out of a TV and went towards Jin. Paul Gekko tried to push Lightning away. Lightning is surprised and the first to see Paul Gekko making friends with his origin. Lightning stated that Paul Gekko's victory against is admirable and challenges him to a duel to which he accepts. Before the duel, Lightning introduces himself as the supreme AI created by Suzugamori. Lighting transforms Jin Kusanagi into a dueling platform so that no one can interfere. When Lightning made a mistake of losing the "Armato Gloria" and "Judgement Arrows" Paul Gekko had manged to defeat him despite Lightning's best monsters, reducing him into data resulting in Lightning's termination.Meanwhile, back at Grogar's lair, Cozy Glow tries to foster teamwork between herself, Lord Tirek, Toshiya, and Queen Chrysalis. When Grogar enters, he shows them the moment of Lightning's defeat along with King Sombra's defeat with his crystal ball, and he uses Sombra's hubris as an example to secure Abis Mal, the Fearsome Five, the Eight Deadly Mavericks, Toshiya, Chrysalis, and Cozy's loyalty. |-|The Heart of Adventure= In Agrabah, Nasira summoned her brother's ghost from the 'darkest depths' of the underworld. She discovered a way to bring Jafar back from the dead. Nasira was optimistic, but Jafar was wary. He warned Nasira not to underestimate Aladdin's descendant or the legendary Paul Gekko as he did before. Nasira insisted she had everything under control. Nasira hypnotized the guards, including Razoul, and used them to arrest the Heroes of the Old and Paul Gekko. She then ordered the guards to bring Paul Jackson to her, dead or alive. The following morning, Utakata found a wanted poster and showed it to Paul Jackson. Paul Jackson realized something must have happened to the Heroes of the Old, so he set off for Agrabah. Paul Gekko barged into the throne room and confronted Nasira, demanding to know what she'd done with Princess Jasmine and Sultan. Nasira nonchalantly revealed she'd disposed of them and then angrily proclaimed once Jafar returned, Paul Gekko won't be around either. Before Paul Jackson could respond, Raimundo swooped in and stole Nasira's staff, giving Paul Jackson a chance to escape. At Raimundo's hideout; the Oasis, Raimundo introduced Paul Jackson to his Pokemon partner Pichu and meets an old man who is the former priest to the three sovereigns. The old man takes Raimundo and Paul Jackson to the Cave of Wonders. The old man informs them that if he brings back the lamp, they will be rewarded. The Cave's tiger-shaped head allows Paul Jackson and Raimundo to enter, but he can only touch the Lava Lamp and nothing else. Paul Jackson and Paul Gekko venture deep into the cavern, where they first encounter Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, Abu and a giant Fearow. The Giant Fearow leads, that then leads them to the lamp's location. Raimundo successfully retrieves the lamp, but Raimundo's Pichu violates the rule the Cave's guardian imposed as the gem hanging on the ceiling drops into it's hands. Using the giant Fearow and the magic carpet, Paul Jackson, Abu, Pichu, Genie, and Raimundo escaped as the old man meets the mystic. The old man told Paul Jackson's group that the legendary Princess Jasmine was residing in the the imperial pyramid. Aladdin thanked the old man and basically said he owed him one. As the old man and Paul Jaskon's group part ways, the mystic revealed herself to be Nasira. While holding one of the artifacts needed to resurrect her brother, Nasira stated she was using Aladdin to collect the artifacts for her. After facing many perils in the pyramid, discovered Jasmine and rescued the Heroes of the Old, the princess attempted to warn him about Nasira. Aladdin arrogantly brushed off the warning, claiming it hadn't worked yet and continued his way. Paul Jackson rescued Jasmine's father and Nasira (disguised as the mystic) appeared. Aladdin asked her how she kept finding him and Nasira ditched her disguise. Furious, Aladdin attempted to kill her, but Nasira paralyzed him and ran off with the artifacts. Once the spell wore off, Paul Jackson and Aladdin followed Nasira and confronted her. They smashed the artifacts, killed Jafar, and Nasira was knocked out by Paul Gekko when he threw six crystals at the head. Paul Jackson's group and the Heroes of the Old returned to the palace to celebrate their victory. After the celebration, Paul Jackson and Raimundo to examine the lava lamp, finding a worn inscription on the side of it. When Raimundo rubbed the Lava Lamp, Paul Jackson and Raimundo discovers that the lava lamp is home to an eccentric, fun-loving genie (simply named Jonathan Oakson), who will grant him any three wishes, excluding wishes to force a person to fall in love, kill someone, bring someone back from the dead, or give his master extra wishes. The multiverse is at peace as people from near and far are arriving in Agrabah to attend a grand celebration, Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's long awaited and much anticipated wedding has finally arrived. Everyone is getting ready for the big event and they all express their excitement to the occasion, but the Sultan discovers that the groom is no where to be found. Aladdin is revealed to be at his old hovel, where he recovers a dagger, the only memento of he has of his lost father, who had died when Aladdin had been a small child. Aladdin reveals to Genie that he is worried as to what kind of father he will be in the future since his father was never around, but Genie reassures him and they head to the palace for the wedding. Meanwhile, unknown to the guests or guards, the legendary Forty Thieves and their leader, the King of Thieves, have sneaked into the Agrabah to raid the wedding, while at the same time to steal a particular piece of treasure. The ceremony begins and it starts off beautifully, as Aladdin and Jasmine are about to say their vows to each other, the ceremony is interrupted by the Forty Thieves who start to steal treasures from all the guests after triggering a stampede with the elephants some of the guests arrived on. While Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie fight out the thieves, Jonathan Oakson, Raimundo, and Paul Jackson sings "Friend Like Me" and dance fighting the King of Thieves, who is trying to steal a particular wedding gift from Aladdin and Jasmine: a scepter. While and the rest of their gang successfully stop the raid and drive the thieves away, however the wedding must now be postponed as the wedding pavilion needs to be rebuilt due to the Thieves' attack. When Iago asks why out of all the gifts would the Forty Thieves be after a staff, it suddenly lifts up into the air and reveals to contain an oracle, able to see into the past or the future, but is only able to grant an answer to one question asked per person. Overcome with desire to know more about his family, Aladdin starts to wonder about his past, in order to get the answers he needs. The oracle reveals, much to his shock and surprise, that his father is alive. At his hovel, Aladdin reflects over the recent news and reveals to Jasmine his conflicting thoughts over whether or not he should learn about his father, since he had abandoned him as a child. Jasmine encourages Aladdin to learn more about him and asks the oracle about Collie Baba, and is told to follow the trail of the Forty Thieves, stating that Collie Baba is "trapped within their world". Aladdin hands Raimundo the Oracle's staff before Paul Jackson and Ra Paul Jackson and Raimundo meets up with Collie Baba who revealed that his older brother was Cassim, the King of Thieves, the very man Aladdin fought during his wedding's invasion. But, family or not, Paul Jackson and Raimundo has trespassed in their lair and the Forty Thieves are eager to have their Cassim, however, suggest that Paul Jackson and Raimundo instead face "the Challenge" - an initiation ritual - where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Paul Jackson and Raimundo eventually defeats Cassim's right-hand man, Sa'Luk, in battle, gaining him a place among the thieves. It is then that he learns the true motives behind the raid, and his father's leave of absence from his family: he had discovered evidence of the existence of the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into solid gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff so he may question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Paul Jackson and Collie Baba convinces Cassim to find the Vanishing Isle. Cassim told Raimundo that he can spend quality time with his great grandson. Paul Jackson uses Oracle's staff and asks the oracle about King Midas. The Oracle had guided them to the Vanishing Isle. Unknown to Raimundo, Sa'Luk had kidnapped him, learning that Cassim and his brother went to find the Hand of Midas, so he gathers the remaining thieves that hadn't been captured and convinces them to turn against Cassim, convincing them that Cassim has betrayed them and hearkening back to the days before he became their King, when the Forty Thieves had been free to be truly ruthless. Later, they work together and pursued Paul Jackson and captured Collie Baba and Cassim on the Eggman Fleet Ship. Iago having observed Collie Baba and Cassim's capture, goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine to Paul Jackson's group. Aladdin, Collie Baba and Cassim meet, rescued Raimundo and Paul Jackson and retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge when they are attacked by Sa'Luk. Then, after struggling to escape the flooding fortress, Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'Luk, who doesn't know the legend of the Hand. Foolishly grabbing it by the gold hand (instead of the bronze handle), Sa'Luk is turned into gold and sinks into the water below. Paul Jackson's group escape with the Hand but, finally realizing how much pain his obsession with the trinket had caused, Cassim grows a conscience and decides to toss it into the sea. However, it does not hit the sea just instantly. It hits the Egg Whale instead, turning it gold, and it sinks. Aladdin and Jasmine finally tie the knot, and Cassim accepts the parrot Iago as a traveling companion as he goes off once again to see the world and Paul Jackson, Raimundo and the Heroes of the Old said their good byes to Aladdin and Jasmine as they fly past him and wave good-bye to Cassim and Iago, and the two kiss, while the others ride off into the moonlight. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Kenshin Uzumaki ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Team PARK ***Akame ***Tsukikage Ran **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle ***Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer *Circle of Five **Amleth **Violette **Solomon **Basil **Fritte *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Orb Union Remnants **Hibiki Yamato *Clover Kingdom **Magic Emperors ***Lumiere **Royal Knights ***Yuno ***Asta ***Nozel ***Ringard ***Mimosa Vermillion ***Mereoleona Vermillion ***Noelle Silva ***Zora ***Luck Voltia *Cassim's Faction **Collie Baba **Cassim *Jafar's Faction **Jafar **Iago **Nasira *Agrabah **The Sultan **Princess Jasmine **Aladdin **Abu **Razoul **Royal Guards **Carpet **Sharma **Sahara **Sadira **Eden **Dhandi *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Hamrio Musica **Griffon Kato *Team Urameshi **Yusuke Urameshi **Kazuma Kuwabara **Shuichi Minamino **Hiei **Genkai **Botan **Keiko *Legendary Heroes **Ryner Lute **Sion **Ferris *Vongola Famiglia **Vongola Decimo & Guardians ***Tsuna ***Hayato ***Takeshi Yamamoto ***Ryohei ***Lambo ***Hibari ***Chrome ***Mukuro |-|Returning Characters= *Seika Family **Padmé Seika **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Lightning **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Lost Incident Victims **Yusaku Fujiki **Takeru Homura **Miyu Sugisaki *Gekko Clan **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. |-|New Characters= *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki *Grogar's Faction **Grogar *Fearsome Five **Negaduck **Quackerjack **Liquidator **Megavolt **Bushroot *Backstreet Boys **AJ McLean **Howie **Nick **Kevin **Brian *Agrabah **Raimundo **Jonathan Oakson Featured Duels Paul Gekko vs. Lightning Turn 1: Lightning Lightning Normal Summons "Armatos Legio Gradius" (0/800). As "Gradius" was Normal Summoned, its effect lets Lightning add "Armatos Colosseum" from his Deck to his hand. Lightning activates the Field Spell "Armatos Colosseum", letting him add an "Armatos Legio" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Armatos Legio Speculata". Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Decurion" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Lightning activates the other effect of "Armatos Colosseum", sending a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his hand to the GY, then targeting an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster he controls to Special Summon as many "Armatos Legio" monsters as possible with different names from each other and the monster sent to the GY to activate this effect in Defense Position to his zones that Link Monster points to. He sends "Armatos Legio Sica" to the GY, targets "Decurion" and Special Summons "Gradius" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning sends "Armatos Legio Scutum" from his hand to his GY to Special Summon "Armatos Legio Speculata" (0/1800) in Defense Position from his hand via its own effect. Lightning uses "Gradius" and "Speculata" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Centurion" (1700/LINK-2/←→) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning activates the effect of "Colosseum" again, sending an unknown "Armatos Legio" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon "Gradius" and "Sica" to the zones the middle-left and middle-right Link Arrows of "Centurion" points to respectively. Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon another " Armatos Legio Decurion" to the zone the middle-left Link Arrow of "Centurion" points to. Lightning activates the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) at the Spell & Trap Zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Decurion" points to. Lightning uses "Sica" and "Centurion" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Primi Ordines" (1800/LINK-2/↙↑) to the zone the top-right Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. He activates the effect of "Primi Ordines", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Gradius". He uses "Gradius" and "Decurion" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Pilus Prior" (2000/LINK-2/↑↘) to the zone the top-left Link Arrow of "Judgment Arrows" points to. As "Pilus Prior" was Link Summoned, Lightning activates its effect, banishing cards from the top of his Deck equal to the number of co-linked monsters he controls, then adding those cards to his hand during his next Standby Phase. He banishes "Armatos Legio Galea", "Armatos Legio Magica Alcum", and "Armatos Lex". He activates the effect of "Pilus Prior", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Gradius". Lightning uses "Gradius" to Link Summon "Armatos Legio Decurion" to the second Extra Monster Zone, creating an Extra Link. Turn 2: Paul Gekko Paul Gekko draws "Malefic World" and activates it. Now during each of Paul Gekko's Draw Phases, he can add a random "Malefic" monster from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting a normal draw. Paul Gekko then sends three "Cyber End Dragons" from his deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon three "Malefic Cyber End Dragons" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Paul Gekko then activates "Mystical Space Fusion" to destroy "Armatos Colosseum" and "Judgement Arrows" and "Armatos Gloria" and to fuse three "Malefic Cyber End Dragons" on the field and three "Cyber Dragon Zewis" two "Toon Cyber Dragons", and Three "Cyber Dragons" from his deck and "Armatos Legio Primi Ordines", "Armatos Legio Pilus Prior" and two "Armatos Legio Decurions" from Lightning's field to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Mystical Space Fusion", it gives "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" gains 800 ATK for each Spell Card or Trap Card inside Lightning's Graveyard. Paul Gekko then activates the effect of "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon". The original ATK of "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" becomes 1200 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon ("Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon": 0 → 56,400/0). "Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon" attacks Lightning directly (Lightning: 4000 → 0). Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon